


2,901 Miles

by MagicalRainbowUnicornPuke, rememberflowers



Series: Amounts Of Shklance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), For at least a bit, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mama McClain, Past Abuse, Triplet Lance, Twin Lance, more tags to come, past abusive relationship, shklance - Freeform, so much family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalRainbowUnicornPuke/pseuds/MagicalRainbowUnicornPuke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberflowers/pseuds/rememberflowers
Summary: Now happy with his two amazing boyfriends, Lance has to focus on healing. And with that comes a whole lot of gas mileage.





	1. Evil Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!! And welcome to the second work!! There’s a long road (hehe) ahead of you, and I can’t wait for you guys to meet everyone!!

Not to be too cliche, but life was good. Business at Sal’s was’t too shabby, he brought home a decent salary and he always left with some extra money from tips. He, Hunk, and Pidge hung out at least once a week, whether just watching TV or going out. Mental health wise, he was doing better. Not perfect, obviously. He still had panic attacks and went through episodes where he was sure his friends didn’t want him. 

 

But, everyone was supportive and helped him through the labyrinth that was his own head. 

 

However, he could definitively say that the best part was his boyfriends. 

 

Right now he was in the bed with them, cuddling and watching Orange Is The New Black. 

 

Lance was in the middle, with Shiro’s arm over his waist and Lance was partly lying on Keith’s chest. Keith’s hand slowly drew through Lance’s hair, making it harder for him to stay awake. 

 

He no longer had to worry about the cold, about physically not being able to sleep because he was shivering so badly. Because now he had two warm bodies to snuggle up against. 

 

Keith, of course, hated it. Lance may or may not have a bad habit of pressing his cold feet against Keith’s legs. He couldn’t help it, he was so warm. 

 

Of course, not everything was perfect. Shiro had a gross habit of cracking his joints, which nearly made Lance want to gag. Keith had a collection of knives he kept right next to the bed. 

 

Keith said the knives were that in the case that anyone broke in, he would be able to fight off the attacker. 

 

Lance said that it only made it easier to be murdered when there was a pile of weapons to choose from. Keith had rolled his eyes. 

 

Besides some of their habits, which Lance did have his fair share of- like drinking milk straight from the milk carton, everything was good. 

 

“Lance don’t fall asleep, it’s not even 9 yet,” Keith complained. 

 

Deciding on being a brat, he made a long whining sound and buried himself under the covers after responding with an eloquent “Fuck off.” 

 

“Language,” Shiro admonished. 

 

Popping his head out to fix Shiro a sarcastic look, Shiro just sighed. 

 

Shaking his head, Lance was ready for bed and stuck his head back under the blanket and let his hand fall back against Keith’s chest. 

 

Even sleeping was better, even though logically it shouldn’t of been. A normal queen bed with three grown men was a tight fit. But it gave Lance ample ways of manipulating the other three into cuddling. 

 

One small side effect of a big family is that personal space isn’t really a thing. Lance had always shared his room with two of his brothers- and when family visited he was almost always sleeping on the floor with his siblings. 

 

Not only that, but he came from an overly affectionate family. Casual spooning happened all the time with his brothers and sisters. Morning and night “Hugs and Kisses” was a daily routine. His mom would go around every night to all his siblings and him, say goodnight and kiss them on the forehead. It was just natural. 

 

He slipped easily into a deep sleep, which was a feat in itself. 

 

Lance always knew that he had issues sleeping by himself. He had been the annoying kid who cried at a sleepover and made his mom come get him when he was set up to sleep out on his friend’s couch.

 

He had never really slept alone. With a family of ten kids, sharing a room was just a fact of life. His older brother, Mateo, and his twin brother, Leoandro, and him had the same room for as long as he could remember. 

 

Leo and Lance had a bunk bed and Mateo had a twin bed on the opposite wall. Between Lance and Leo who had the top bunk had long since been a huge battle. All three of triplets, Lance, Leoandro, and Lupe, had always been incredibly competitive.  

 

Of course, so were all of the McClain kids. 

 

Imagine a wild hoard of ten kids who are all trying to be the best at everything and fought with each other 24/7. Lance had no idea how his mom didn’t go insane. 

 

So point being, Lance was never alone. And he liked it that way. 

 

When he went away to college in San Luis Obispo, his freshman year roommate was a boy who he hadn’t been to close with, but managed to keep the peace with. Plus it was kind of hard to feel lonely when he shared a room with him. 

 

And then sophomore year, he was paired with Hunk and they quickly became best friends. Through Hunk he met Pidge, a tech wiz who was in Hunk’s aerospace engineering class. The two dorks shared a loved for math and science- along with space. 

 

After sophomore year, they no longer had to live on campus. So, Hunk, Pidge, and him got a small apartment together. It was two bedrooms, and Pidge had immediately claimed the single bedroom because of the computer stand already set up. 

 

Hunk and him just found a bunk bed on ebay for $20, and set up their room. The trio kept their apartment all the way through college, although Pidge moved out during their masters because the college was too far to commute everyday. 

 

Halfway through his third year of college, Hunk switched his major to culinary to pursue his childhood dream of becoming a chef. 

 

Lance had gone to college and gotten his bachelors for chemical engineering, but stopped after that. That was when he started really dating Lotor, and Lotor had decided that it would be better for him to drop out. 

 

Then Lance moved out with Lotor, which was probably the worst part of his life to date. 

 

But the point still stands, Lance had never lived alone. Sleeping had always been a rough part because even when he wasn’t alone, he still had a really shitty sleep schedule. He had dealt with anxiety practically his entire life, and it was a common occurrence to be awake until 4 in the morning stuck in his head overthinking. 

 

And with Lotor his anxiety had skyrocketed, he was lucky if he got maybe two hours of sleep a night. 

 

When he started sleeping in the same bed as Keith and Shiro, he was a lot more calm and warm. He slept a lot more and a lot better with them. 

 

Morning came and Shiro, bless his heart, woke Lance up. 

 

“C’mon babe,” Shiro nudged him, “You promised you’d go on a run with me.” 

 

You see, Morning-Lance can not be held responsible for what Day-Lance did or said. Morning-Lance was a different person from Day-Lance. Day-Lance was a good boyfriend and would workout with his boyfriends. Morning-Lance was sleeping in. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane,” he stated, “It is five thirty in the morning on a Saturday.” 

 

Knowing Lance’s weakness, Shiro flipped up the blanket so his feet were exposed to the cold air. Lance immediately pulled his legs into himself, curling into the fetal position with an ear splitting screech. 

 

“Lance, what the _fuck_?!”  Keith snapped, having been rudely awoken by his boyfriends ungodly pterodactyl screech.

 

“It’s Shiro’s fault!” Lance defended. 

 

“Lance you promised,” Shiro said. 

 

Groaning, Lance pushed himself out of bed and grumbled his way to the bathroom. Doing his business before returning to the room. 

 

“I have the worst boyfriends in the history of boyfriends,” Lance pointedly said while he pulled a loose pair of basketball shorts over his briefs. 

 

Shiro sighed in amusement. Keith was already asleep again. 

 

He almost fell over, trying to sleepily pull on his sneakers. Shiro caught him, but he was still an evil boyfriend in Lance’s mind. 

 

“Let’s go, babe,” Shiro said pulling Lance through the apartment door. 

 

“This is Lance-torture,” he complained, “Torture just made for me. Not even six in the morning and I have to be outside running.” 

 

“If it’s Lance-torture, than you’re the one who made it,” Shiro helpfully reminded him, “It was your decision to do this.” 

 

Shaking his head in self-pity, Lance said, “I know, I’m evil.” 

 

Shiro chuckled before opening the doorway to the stairway. That’s another issue. Shiro is one of those annoying people who only take stairway. He claims it’s healthier. 

  
  


-

  
  


Ignoring the fact that Lance grumbled all the way down the FOUR flights of stairs and through the lobby… and the parking lot… and the front gate… and the entire run, Shiro would say it was pretty successful. 

 

Right now, he gets to watch his gorgeous boyfriend dramatically throw himself down onto the couch. 

 

“Honestly that was horrible,” Lance complained, “I am covered in sweat!” 

 

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Shiro replied with, “You’re so over dramatic.” 

 

As soon as the words left Shiro’s mouth, he saw Lance stiffen up and grow quiet. 

 

Shiro sat next to his boyfriend and swooped him into his arms so that Lance was sitting on his lap, his back pushed flushed against Shiro’s chest. 

 

Resting his chin on Lance’s shoulder, he said, “Baby, I didn’t mean it. I was kidding. You know that we love it when you’re over the top.” 

 

It took a moment, but Lance responded, “I know, but it just… got to me all of a sudden.” 

 

Tightening his arms around Lance he said, “I’m sorry, babe.”

 

He let them sit there for a while, just holding Lance. 

 

Shiro finally broke the silence saying, “Ya know, as crazy as it sounds, we love the way you overreact, and are such high maintenance. We love when you’re obnoxious and all over the place. We love when we’re so happy that you don’t care how insane you act. We love when you’re so comfortable with us that you tell us exactly what you think about something. We love when you take up the entire bed. We love when you take an hour to wake up in the morning and then another hour to get ready. We love  _ you _ , Lance.”

 

Keith popped in saying, “True dat,” and immediately all three of them dissolved into fits of hearty laughter. 

 

Lance was soon laughing so hard that his abs hurt. Wiping his tears he said, “Thanks, babe. I love you two, too.” 

 

“Anytime,” he smiled. 

 

Keith plopped down, worming his way into Shiro’s arms, as well, so that both Lance and Keith sat snuggled against Shiro’s chest. 

 

“Wanna watch Orange Is The New Black?” Shiro said, turning on Netflix, already knowing the answer. 

 

“Is that even a question?” Lance said. 

-

  
  
  


Shiro and Keith had off Saturdays, while Lance had his job at Sal’s. So, complaining the entire time, Lance got himself up and ready for work. 

 

He was out of the shower, and was having some cereal in the kitchen. 

 

Shiro and Keith ate with him, Keith was downing some greasy leftover pizza while Shiro ate some salad. The difference between the two was comical. 

 

He was about to go for another bite when his phone went off. Confusedly, Lance answered. The number was unknown and the only people who would’ve called him were Hunk, Pidge, or his boyfriends. 

 

Pushing the phone to his ear, he felt himself go into shock when the person on the other end spoke. 

 

“ _ Mamá? _ ” was all that could escape his frozen lips. 


	2. Lance Has a Huge Family, Keith is Shook, and Shiro is Supportive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had one hell of an emotional phone call, involving a LOT of ugly crying. Also, Keith is shooketh.

He could remember what happened after. Afterwards it was a lot of crying. Specifically ugly crying. He would later find bruises on his arms and sides, from how hard Keith and Shiro hugged him. He remembered choking out what happened to his concerned boyfriends through his tears. How they held him tighter.

He could say what had happened before. The domestic scene of simply being with his boyfriends. They didn’t have to be kissing or hugging, they were content just being near each other. He remembered not feeling bad or particularly good, just fine. He was fine.

During, however, he was almost completely devoid of emotions. He remembered how his lips were so numb in shock that it was hard to get out the words. He remembered vaguely answering his mom’s question, because it was too hard to actually think through the haze of surprise that clouded his mind and giver her actual answers.

He remembered the first word he heard. A simple ‘ _Mijo_ ’ but was said through his mothers slightly raspy voice. Through his mother’s thick Cuban accent. The familiar broken english that she always spoke. How he grew up always thinking his mother’s voice was beautiful.

He remembered how immediately hearing his voice sent a shock of cold through his entire body, and it was so hard to get out that four-letter two-syllable word, _Mamá_.

He remembered how as soon as that word left his lips, his boyfriends head shot up in the same surprise that had sunk into his own bloodstream like lead.

He remembered as soon as he said that word his mother burst into tears, her heaving sobs filtering through the phone receiver. A chorus of “ _Lance?_ ” “ _Is that Lance?_ ” and “ _Lancito?_ ” coming through the background.

He remembered how his Mamá’s next words were asking where he was and if he was okay. He remember the simple and vague, “ _Yeah_ ,” he had stuttered out.

He remembered his mom asking him what had happened, and how he couldn’t bring himself to tell her about Lotor because of the shame that held his mouth tightly closed.

His mom, a truly amazing woman, knew that he couldn’t say and changed the subject.

“Baby, mijo, Te amo, I love you so much,” his mother had said, switching wildly between English and Spanish.

“Mamá, te quiero mucho,” he had sobbed into the phone.

At that point, his boyfriends had joined him where he sat with Shiro wrapping him in his big arms from behind as Keith held his free hand and rubbed circles into his hand.

“Mi corazón, where are you?” his mom had asked, still crying.

“I’m still in California, Mamá,” he had barely managed to answer.

“I’m going to see you,” his Mamá had started, “I don’t care how, Nene, I-I’ll buy a plane ticket. I’ll drive, mijo. I need to see you.”

“Mamá no, you can’t,” he had tried to reason, “It’ll cost too much.”

“I don’t care,” had been his mothers firm answer.

“I’ll figure something out, Mamá, don’t worry,” Lance had promised.

Seeming content, his mom had replied with a simple, “Okay, mijo.”

They had exchanged goodbyes after that, his mother having to leave for work. The goodbye, as it always did, dragged on a good ten minutes as his mother need to say how much she loved him repeatedly. He promised multiple times that he would figure out a way to visit her. The entire ‘goodbye’ ordeal was such a familiar feeling that he had almost made him cry harder.

As soon as the phone went dead as the call ended, he had slumped to the floor his hands dropping into his hands as he let out an ugly sob.

Which brought to where he was now, lying in the bed with Keith and Shiro after they brought him into the room. He was in between them, being held on both sides.

Shiro had called him in sick about an hour ago, because it was abundantly clear that Lance was in no way stable enough to even leave their apartment.

They had put on some random movie so that the room wouldn’t be completely silent except for Lance’s crying.

Keith hand’s had found their way into his hair, and they ran through his hair in lazy circles. Shiro had his arm draped over Lance’s waist, the comfortable weight reassuring him. Lance was turned on his side, facing Keith’s chest.

It had taken a while for the heaving sobs to subside, and now save for the occasional hiccup, he was mostly quiet, enveloped in the emotionless calm that came after a good cry.

“I’m sorry,” Lance finally croaked, his throat raspy.

Both Keith and Shiro shushed him, Keith leaning closer as Shiro said, “Baby, you’ve done nothing wrong, don’t worry.”

“B-but I feel bad,” Lance tried to explain, “I’m like making you stay in here and deal with me, just because I’m a cry baby.”

“No, baby, you’re completely right in crying,” Keith said, “Hell, I would’ve been freaked out if you weren’t upset.”

Shiro nodded in agreement, “Yeah, if you didn’t cry you wouldn’t be our Lance.”

Lance laughed through the watery tears that had already began to form, nodding.

However his nodding turned to shaking his head no, as his smile dissolved and he started crying harder, “I-I don’t even know- what am I even gonna do! I want to see them so ba-bad but I don’t know how and I don’t want them t-to judge me.”

“They’re not going to judge you, Lance,” Shiro gently reminded him, “They’re you’re family. They love you. We all do.”

“How am I even gonna visit them, though?” Lance worried.

“Well, where are they?” Keith asked.

“Florida.”

“Um, wow,” Shiro said, shocked, “I mean we wouldn’t be able to really afford a plane ticket. But we could probably drive there.”

“You would do that?” Lance asked.

“Of course!” Keith immediately said, “We love you.”

Lance smiled, “I love you guys too.”

“So it’s decided, we’re gonna take a little road trip,” Shiro planned, “I’ll look at routes and we’ll talk to your mom, and all that.”

Wiping his tears with a chuckle, “She’s gonna love you guys. You’re probably gonna be adopted into the family.”

“Tell us about her,” Keith said softly.

“Well, she’s a badass,” he started, “She single handedly raised ten kids-”

“You have ten siblings!” Keith abruptly cut him off.

“I don’t know how Lance’s gonna be able to tell us anything if you just interrupt him,” Shiro said lightly but with intention.

“Yeah, and anyway I don’t have ten siblings,” Lance said as Keith exhaled in relief, “I have nine, I’m one of the ten kids, duh.”

Shiro laughed, as Keith started coughing- choking on his own spit.

“I’m one of the middle kids, I have two older sisters and _technically_ two older brothers,” Lance said, “I’m a triplet and my twin brother is two minutes older than me.”

“Holy shit, you’re a _triplet?!_ ” Keith cried out.

“Yes,” said Lance swiftly, obviously not knew to people freaking out over his family, “And my other twin is younger than me by a little over a minute.”

“My twin brother, Leoandro, is identical to me,” Lance began, “And my twin sister’s name is Lupe.”

“You’re an _identical_ twin?!”

“Yes. And then I have I have a younger sister and brother, Camila and Carlos,” Lance continued, “And after that are the twins, Gina and Diego.”

“You have a lot of twins in your family,” Shiro commented.

“Yeah!” Lance chuckled, “My oldest sibling, Mariana, had just had her twins, Josefina and Jorge, when I last saw her. They have to be two now.”

“You have such a huge family,” Keith said, shook.

“Oh yeah,” Lance agreed, “You have no idea. And plus I have a shit ton of cousins.”

“I can’t wait to meet them,” Shiro said.

Lance smiled, “Yeah I can’t wait for you two to meet them too.”

This was good, this was happy. Right now, Lance was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how I'm updating this often, but I like it. So be proud of my depressed ass. Edit: I fixed the weird spacing. It's cause I write on google docs and if I don't add a space between each paragraph, it looks weird to me. I doubt I'll fix previous chapters but from here out I won't double space.


	3. Highways and Winning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are on the highway and thing get just a little bit s t e a m y. Just a lil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on too many road trips tbh. They're pretty much a lot like this.

Lance was pretty blissful, sitting in the front seat with his long tan legs resting on the dashboard. Shiro was driving the car with his left arm, his right holding Lance’s hand. Keith was long since passed out, taking up the entire backseat. 

They had left yesterday after eating dinner and Keith had driven through the night, while Shiro napped in the passenger seat and Lance curled up in the back. Shiro had taken over in the morning. 

“Okay, so let’s go through this again,” Shiro said. Lance smiled and agreed.

Shiro and Keith were trying to memorize Lance’s immediate family- a pretty hard thing to do. 

Lance held up a picture of his little sister, Camila, that he had nabbed off of facebook because he wanted to use more recent photos of his family. 

She was smiling, her braces on display and her curly hair pulled up. 

“That is… um it starts with a C,” Shiro floundered, “Cami... something like that.”

Chuckling, Lance replied, “You’re close, Cami is her nickname. It’s Camila.”

“Okay, next one,” Shiro said. Lance showed him a picture of Mateo, his older brother which Shiro quickly got. 

Shiro had his older sisters, Mariana and Anita, down quickly as well as the youngest twins, Gina and Diego. 

Jokingly, he held up a picture of his brother, Leo. 

However, Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed, “Isn’t that you?” 

Lance immediately was swept into violent hysterical laughter, all throughout Shiro maintained his expression of confusion. 

“I don’t get it?” Shiro voiced. 

Shaking his head and wiping his tears Lance said, “Ay dios mio, that is beautiful.” 

“I’m an identical twin, remember?” he clarified after taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. 

Shiro’s cheeks colored themselves in a deep blush, “Oh crud, I forgot.” 

Lance chuckled, “It’s fine.” 

“Man, that’s gonna be tough to tell you two apart,” Shiro said shaking his head. 

“Oh yeah, probably,” Lance giggled, “Even Ma can barely tell us apart. Actually, there’s a 50/50 chance that she did mix us up when we were babies and I’m actually Leo.” 

Shiro’s expression turned to one in express horror, “Um, wow. That’s kinda terrifying.” 

Lance shrugged, “I mean it’d just be a name and a few minute difference. I’m still me.” 

Shiro nodded, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“What do you mean ‘I guess?’” he said, raising his eyebrow, “I’m always right.” 

Sighing, Shiro just chose to remain quiet. Lance chuckled and turned up the music. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Lance had taken over the wheel around 3 or so in the afternoon, giving Shiro a chance to sleep. Keith now sat in the front, his head against the window as he boredly looked out the window. Shiro took up the back seat and Lance drove along silently to the setting sun. 

He had his window open, not wanting to risk falling asleep even though he wasn’t all that tired. 

Farms and fields flew by, the highway turning into a blur of different cars and rest stops. Lance had fallen into a stupor, just driving. 

“Hey Lance,” Keith said. 

“Hmm?” he hummed, not taking his eyes off the road. 

“We should stop soon,” Keith yawned, “At like a hotel.” 

He nodded, “If you want to,” before switching on his turn signal and turned down the nearest exit with a hotel sign. 

Lance and Keith decided on the first motel that didn’t look like it would kill them. Some small family owned motel. 

Keith went in to get a room and Lance turned around to wake Shiro up. 

“Babe,” he tried, no answer. 

“Shiro.” 

“ _ Takashi _ ,” he finally said, with a light push. 

Finally, Shiro stirred, looking up confused, “Lance?” 

“C’mon, nene,” Lance softly said, “We’re staying at a motel.” 

Shiro sleepily sat up, as Lance got out of the car and went around to the trunk. He opened up Keith’s suitcase and pulled out a shirt, shorts, boxers, and a pair of socks before doing the same for him and Shiro. He tucked the clothes into his backpack as well as their toothbrushes and toothpaste. 

Keith came out and joined them just as Lance was closing the trunk, Keith greeting him with a swift peck. Lance smiled before Keith led him and Shiro to their room. Shiro immediately collapsed on the bed, out like a light. 

Lance and Keith chuckled together, as they settled in. There was one queen sized bed in the middle along with a small tv and mini fridge. 

Deciding on getting ready for bed, Lance headed into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. Turning out the light, he plopped onto the small dinette set in the corner as Keith took his place to brush his own teeth. 

Lance dialed in his mom’s number, before pressing the phone to his ear. 

“Lance!” came his mother’s excited voice. 

“Hola, Mamá,” Lance said grinning, “What’s up?” 

The conversation continued on, as his mom told him what was going on in his siblings lives and he caught her up in where they were at. 

“Má,” Lance said, interrupting her very thorough description of a conversation from work, “I have to get to bed, we have a lot of driving tomorrow again. We’re only in Texas.” 

“Okay, mijo,” his mother said, “Te amo, nene.” 

“I love you too, Mamá,” he said, “Bye-bye.” 

With a final goodbye from his mom, the line went dead and Lance stood up, yawning. Stretching his arms up before slipping off his jeans, he checked to make sure the door was locked. 

Keith emerged from the bathroom, his hair wet from his shower. 

“Hey babe,” Keith said, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. Lance felt the tension leave his body as he melted into the hug. 

Keith pressed a kiss into his forehead and then another on his nose, another on both his cheeks, some over his eyes, and even the corner of his mouth before finally pushing their lips together. 

Lance hummed, as he felt Keith’s hands sweep into his hair and his owned found their way to the back of Keith’s neck. 

Keith pressed his chest against Lance’s front, Keith’s rock hard body certainly not going unappreciated. 

Lance felt Keith’s hands fall away from his hair and start running along his body, caressing his ribs, gripping onto his hips. 

Feeling his knees hit the bed, Lance let himself fall backwards as Keith climbed his way onto the bed. Lance was laying on his back with Keith between his legs. Keith used his arm, which was next to Lance’s head to keep himself from crushing Lance. 

Not that he would’ve minded very much.

Keith kissed his way around Lance’s neck and jaw, it was no secret that the mullet-boy was fond of leaving hickies. 

Lance could hear the breathless gasps that escaped him, but he was too wrapped up to be embarrassed. He let his head tilt back, granting Keith easier access. Lance’s own hands wormed their way under Keith’s shirt to feel up his boyfriend’s abs. 

Keith chuckled, “My stomach, huh?” 

He looked down to see that Keith’s smirking face had pulled away and was now looking down on him. 

Deciding to knock the smug grin off his boyfriend’s face, he slipped out from under Keith. Pushing his boyfriend down so he was laying on his back, Lance climbed on top of Keith’s lap as he pulled of Keith’s shirt. 

“Of course,” he panted, “Both of my gorgeous boyfriends are hot as shit. Gotta appreciate it, ya know?” 

With that, Lance leaned down and started mouthing up Keith’s abdomen. He began with Keith’s navel, slowly pressing kiss after kiss around his belly button, up his abs, and to his chest. When he made it up to Keith’s collar bones, nipping a bit and made sure to leave some marks. 

Eventually, Lance decided he was done, and brought his head up to meet Keith’s hooded eyes. 

His boyfriend’s face was flushed red, his breathing heavy and his lips were slightly open. 

Lance giggled. 

“I won, didn’t I?” he said with a smirk of his own. 

Quirking his left eyebrow up, Keith replied, “Never,” before pulling Lance into a deep open mouthed kiss. 

Keith’s tongue painted the inside of his mouth, re-exploring. 

And yeah, maybe Keith was winning. 

“Guys, my loves, the lights of my world, please go to fluffing sleep,” came Shiro’s muffled voices. 

They pulled apart suddenly, Lance blushing as he wiped away the stray strand of saliva that had kept their mouth’s together.

The pair snuggled under the covers with their boyfriend, giggling the entire time. 

“I won,” Keith whispered, as he fell asleep. 

Lance smiled, cuddling closer to Shiro. 

“Whatever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can ya tell this is a filler chapter? Can ya? Le answer is it is.


	4. Getting Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip continues with some... interesting highlights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry about the long wait, school has started back up and I got swamped with sports and clubs and all that jazz. Hope you enjoy!!

Driving is boring. Like really fucking boring. They were in Louisiana, and no offense to anyone from Louisiana but Lance hated it. 

Both his boyfriends were passed out, and here he was. Stuck on this endless dirt road, because some gas station dude lied to him about this being faster than the highway. 

He would have preferred bumper to bumper traffic for hours on end than another second of this bland hell. Sweat coated him, because they didn’t want to use the AC and burn through the gas. The sun beat down on him, and his everything hurt from the motel and sleeping in the cramped up car. 

Overall, he was in a shitty mood on some shitty road in the middle of shitty Louisiana. 

“Babe,” Lance nudged Keith. Nothing. 

“Light of my life, my whole world, my true love,” he tried, this time pushing harder. Nothing. 

Lance groaned, he was bored out of his mind. 

“Wake the fuck up,” he whined giving Keith a forceful shove. 

His lovely boyfriend snapped awake, glaring. 

With a very pissed off expression, Keith hissed, “What the fuck, Lance?” 

He gave Keith the most innocent smile he could manage, showing of his pearly whites, “I love you.” 

Keith groaned, lying back a bit in his seat, “Yeah, and you’re real lucky I love you too.” 

“I am, aren’t I?” he chuckled. “Anyway, we’ve been on this road for over a fucking hour and I’d rather eat my eyeballs than stand one more second of this on my own.” 

“Graphic,” Keith commented with an arched eyebrow. 

He shrugged, “I’ve had a lot of time to think of things I’d do over this.” 

Keith threaded his hand into Lance’s, squeezing a few times reassuringly. 

“So…” Keith drawled, “What have you told your family?” 

Lance groaned, shaking his head, “Not a lot.” 

Keith waited for him to continue. 

“Um, she knew that I was dating Lotor,” he started, “I think she knew it wasn’t, y’know, a good relationship.” 

“She, uh,” he bit his lip, “Tried to tell me… to uh cut it off. I, of course, didn’t listen.” 

Rubbing circles into Lance’s hand with his thumb, Keith hummed soothingly. 

Lance looked up, trying to fight back tears, “She doesn’t know everything that happened, but I think she suspects. Ma is smart like that.” 

“Want me to take over driving?” Keith spoke in a low voice. 

He nodded, his eyesight was watery anyway. He pulled off to the side and they switched places, Lance immediately letting his head fall onto Keith’s shoulder. 

“What have you told her about us?” Keith said after a while. 

Sighing, he replied, “She doesn’t know we’re dating, I haven’t really told her much about you guys. She just thinks you’re my roomates.” 

“She thinks you’re roommates just drove across the country for you?” Keith chuckled. 

“ No, ” Lance replied stubbornly, “I told her that you guys are missionaries…” 

Keith sat straight up, sputtering, “ What?! ” 

“I don’t know, okay?” he defended, “I panicked and Mama is religious so I figured that’d make her like you guys more plus missionaries are supposed to be like extra helpful and she’d be happy that I’m living with ‘men of the lord’ because she worries a lot so… um yeah.” 

Lance was breathing hard at the end, his mouth moving too fast for his brain to catch up. 

Keith broke into booming laughter, practically making the car shake. 

“What time is it?” came a slurred voice from the backseat. 

Lance had his face buried in his hands and Keith couldn’t stop laughing long enough to answer Shiro. 

“Shiro, babe,” Keith said in between hiccups of laughter, “Lance. He told his mom... he told his mom that we… that we are miss-missionaries!” 

“Um… what?” Shiro said confused, “Like… the helping children in poverty in Africa people?” 

“YES!” Keith cried. 

“That’s umm… interesting,” Shiro consoled, trying not to laugh. 

“I didn’t know what else to say!” he cried. 

“God, you’re such a dork, babe,” Shiro chuckled, pressing a kiss into Lance’s cheek. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Lance looked out the window. 

“So, where are we?” Shiro asked. 

“Fucking Louisiana!” Lance whined. 

“Lance!” Shiro scolded, while Lance rolled his eyes. 

“You’re like my mother,” he complained. 

“Would your mother do this?” Shiro smirked before pulling Lance into a quick kiss. 

“Um, I hope not,” Lance said, slightly dazed. 

“Wow, not like I exist or anything,” Keith grumbled. 

“Watch the road,” Lance retorted but pressed a kiss into Keith’s lips before pushing his face towards the road. 

“So, how you gonna break the new that we’re not, ya know, feeding starving kids in like Kenya?” Keith asked. 

Lance sighed, looking at the window, “No idea.” 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m more worried about remembering all of your family,” Keith said, lightening the mood. 

“It’ll be tons easier once you meet them,” Lance chuckled, “They won’t let you forget.” 

“Tell us more about what they’re like,” said Shiro. 

Lance couldn’t help the smile that split his cheeks, almost painfully, “Oh, they’re the best, all of them.” 

“One time, we all got arrested,” he began, “Because me and Leo were such little shits-- shhh Shiro, let me finish-- Leo and I, collectively, decided that the best way to end our Junior year with a bang was to get utterly shit-faced. Of course, we made Lupe join us- more like begged her to help, honestly.” 

“We got some fakes, drove down to Miami and hit this bar. Leo got wasted like within the hour, he has zero impulse control. But me and Lu, we were smart- only kinda tipsy.” 

Shiro shook his head in obvious disapproval of their teenage stupidity. 

“Hush, Shiro, I know, we were dumb. Anyway! So, Leo like the ass he is walks into this huge dude. And ya know, me and him we’re pretty tall but this dude was like bodybuilder big. Absolute monster. And matter a fact, he was chill, I went on a few dates with him like a year later. But Leo, decided that he was ten feet tall and bulletproof and started getting all up in this dude’s face.” 

He shook his head at the memory of his twins  great decision making, chuckling. 

“So the guy, his name was Jake, obviously didn’t like that. He was all ‘back off man’ and ‘you don’t wanna do this man’,” Lance said dropping down to an exaggerated deep voice, “And my brother, so fucking dumb, was like ‘don’t tell me what to do bro.’ So Leo despite the fact that he’s skinny as shit and has never been in a fight, decided to deck Jake in the face. Then Jake hit Leo back, he went flying. I have no clue how, maybe it was the tequila, jumped back up and actually tackled him. I honestly think the only reason Jake went down was that he was in shock that a 6’2 scrawny cuban boy was jumping on him. But I digress.” 

“So then, of course,” Lance rolled his eyes, “Lu and I had to join in because Leo was getting his ass beat. I was pulling Jake away and Lu had Leo in a chokehold. Then somehow Amanita showed up, I think she was like on a date with someone, I have no clue. But she’s there and she is higher than the Empire State, and she decides to start wailing on Jake. I lose hold of him, I’m trying to grab onto Amanita but she falls into this guy who decides to punch her in the face. So now, of course, I have to join in this fight because this dude just hit my sister and it turned into a whole ass bar fight, literally the entire bar was brawling. Lu ended up headbutting the bartender, Leo was thrown into the wall, and I broke my hand off this dude’s face.” 

“Pretty soon the cops showed up, the manager called, and practically the entire bar was arrested. Leo, the asshole, almost managed to run away. But he was so fucking drunk he fell asleep outside. So, my sisters, my brother, and I spent the night our Ma picked us up- got the ass whooping of a lifetime when we were home and we were grounded for two months.” 

His boyfriends didn’t respond for quite a while, digesting. 

“And I thought Keith was a bad kid,” Shiro joked. 

“Takashi,” Keith whined. 

“We met when Keith stole my dad’s car, I caught him hotwiring it in the parking lot,” Shiro laughed. 

“Oh my god, Keith!” Lance screeched, “What the fuck?” 

Keith grumbled, “Shut up.” 

“NO, literally the fuck?” 

“Let’s  not talk about my teenage years,” Keith complained. 

“Shiro, we all shared stories about us being dumb,” Lance turned to face his boyfriend, “Your turn.” 

Shiro sighed, trying to think, “I don’t know… I was a pretty good kid.” 

“There has to be one time, at least,” Keith said. 

Shiro shrugged, “I skipped class once, in highschool. Snuck into a middle school assembly because I didn’t want to take a quiz in French.” 

“Pussy,” Keith chuckled to himself.

“You took French?” Lance asked, disgusted. 

“Um, yeah?” Shiro said, confused. 

“Gross,” he shook his head, “Spanish is obviously the best language.” 

“But babe you’re speaking English,” Keith pointed out, to which Lance fixed him a glare. 

“No más,” Lance shot back. 

“Don’t make him speak in only Spanish, again!” Shiro whacked Keith’s arm. 

“No, hitting the driver! Lance I’m sorry!” Keith cried. 

But it was too late, the damage was already done. Lance was on a drama trip and just wasn’t letting it go. 

He muttered to himself in Spanish, pointedly looking at Keith as he said some choice phrases. 

“Shiro, he’s talking shit about me in Spanish!” Keith whined. 

“Lance,” Shiro turned on his disappointed voice, “Come on.” 

“ Actually ,” Lance said, snootily, “I was talking about the rising price of gas, so suck my ass.” 

Shiro sighed. 

“You’d love that wouldn’t you?” Keith said suggestively, turning Lance’s face a shocking shade of pink. 

“Keithhhhhh,” Lance whined, punching Keith’s shoulder. 

“You’re so shy, babe,” Keith chuckled, “I love it.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance grumbled, looking out the window to hide his burning face. 

Keith continued laughing, as a calm silence fell over the car. 

**  
**

-

**  
**

It was an ungodly hour, the only way Keith could even see where he was going was his headlights and the street lamps. The hot Florida air, was slightly cooler due to the night.

He was struggling to understand the shitty GPS Shiro had unearthed in the very back of their closet, he was sure he was about a few blocks from Lance’s childhood home, but the streets were unnecessarily complicated. 

A few people were walking on the sidewalks, but they were too sketchy for Keith to feel any real need to actually ask for directions. 

Eventually, Keith pulled up to a house that had the same house number on the beat up mailbox as the GPS read. 

Relief coursed through him,  good , he had been seriously worried. 

He couldn’t tell what the house looked like, the only street lamp much farther down, and he wasn’t about to shine the headlights up at the windows where someone was probably sleeping. 

However, he could practically feel it in the air, the same electric energy Lance carried everywhere. Plus the mailbox was covered in like twelve different hand prints, all different colors, so he was sure this house fitted Lance’s huge ass family. 

“Hey, Shiro, Lance,” he nudged them both, “We’re here.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe clickbait


	5. Blanket Forts and Soccer Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance’s finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo so I’ve actually had this done for a about away I just couldn’t time find to post it, but it’s here now!

There it was. The same crumbling sidewalk. Same broken street light. Same yard overrun with well-used bikes and random toys. Same mailbox with all their hand prints. Same creaking porch steps. Same even creakier porch. Same screen door. Same front door always left open. Same flickering porch light surrounded by moths. Same fraying numbers painted next to the door. The same. 

Home. 

He almost felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to break down and ugly cry. He wanted to run in yelling, not words, just banshee screaming. He wanted to bust out the windows of the car. He wanted to make out with Keith and Shiro. He kinda wanted to throw up. He mostly wanted his Mamá to come out and meet him because he didn’t know if he could walk. 

“Mamá,” he whimpered, and immediately flushed red for the noise he just made. 

His feet moved before his brain and next thing he knew his car door was flung open and he was dead sprinting to the door. 

He must have blacked out cause next thing he knew he was in the kitchen and flinging himself into his Mamá’s arms. 

He was not ashamed to say that he was bawling like a little baby, literally blubbering as he held his Mamá. 

It took him a while to stop sobbing, and his mom pulled pack to look at his face, smoothing down his hair. 

“Oh, mijo,” his mom crooned. 

“Mamá,” was the only word he knew apparently. 

“Mi nene, I missed you so much,” she said. 

“Yo también te extraño,” he chuckled through his tears. 

She squished his cheeks and laid kisses all over his face, while he groaned and complained. 

“Didn’t miss  _ that _ ,” he said pointedly even though it was a lie. He missed everything about home. 

Just then, his boyfriends entered, looking awkward. 

“Oh!” he said jumping to his feet, “These are my roomates, Keith and Shiro.”

“Um, hello Ms. McClain,” Shiro waved while Keith stood behind him, wearing a pained smile. 

“Hola! You are the missionaries, right?” his mother sent a warm smile, pulling them both into tight hugs, “Make yourselves at home.” 

Shiro and Keith seemed to relax if only slightly. 

“The drive must have been long, want to get your things settled into Lance’s old room?” his mother asked. 

“Oh, sure,” came Shiro’s diplomatic reply, “You are a very good host.” 

She laughed, “With all our family, we are used to opening our home.” 

With that, his mom followed the three boys out to the car. 

Lance could see his mother’s approval when Shiro and Keith denied her help with carrying out their things, she was a sucker for manners. 

“This is your room?” Keith said in disbelief, as he looked around. 

It didn’t look very different from before, his and Leo’s old bunk bed was the same and the opposite bed that belonged to Mateo remained against the opposite wall. There was a desk covered in paint on the far wall, with a huge wide open window above it. The walls were covered with random posters and drawings. 

“Uh, yeah?” Lance said confused, as he was unpacking, “Why?” 

Keith shook his head, “I don’t know, I just… didn’t think it’d look like this.” 

“Well, how’d you think it would look?” asked Shiro from his perch on the top bunk. 

Shrugging he said, “Ugh, I don’t know. Some tumblr aesthetic.” 

“Yeah, well, I shared this room with two people- didn’t get much of a chance to decorate, besides my bunk, of course,” Lance chuckled. 

“Which one?” Keith asked and Lance pointed up to where Shiro lay. 

Keith walked up to the bunk, resting his head on the top as he let his eyes drift all over the wall and ceiling that was covered in taped up drawings and random mini murals. 

“I love looking at what you draw,” Keith commented. 

The Cuban was constantly doodling, on napkins, paper, his own skin- whatever. It was mainly a nervous habit, something to fidget with. 

“Thanks,” Lance said shyly, looking down. 

Keith brought him into a kiss, as if to cement it in Lance’s how much he was loved. 

After a minute, Lance pulled back- cheeks cherry red, “Not right now, my mom could bust in any minute.” 

“Okay,” Keith said with a smirk. 

Lance whipped around, trying to ignore how flustered he was, “Wanna push the beds together?” 

“Yes!” Shiro said, hopping down like an excited child. 

Lance giggled and lifted up the blankets that hung off the bed and plopped it fully on the bed so it wouldn’t get caught in the middle. 

Together with Shiro, they lifted the bed so they didn’t scrape against the floor and wake someone up. 

It was a little bit awkward, Mateo’s bed was a full inch taller, but Keith just laid a blanket on Leo’s old bed to try and make up for the difference. 

Keith settled in on the bunk bed, he was drawn to closed off spaces, and the bottom bunk was his wet dream. 

Shiro and Lance chuckled at how Keith burritoed himself. 

Looking at the piles of blankets thrown around the room, Lance felt his lips spread into a wide, probably frightening grin as a genius idea popped into his head. 

“Hey, Takashi?” he drawled, “Wanna make a fort?” 

Shiro’s gaze snapped to his own and an equally chaotic smile appeared to match Lance’s, “Is that even a question?” 

Lance practically vibrated with happiness as he tucked blankets into the top bunk and draped them so they covered the two beds. He added some smaller blankets on the sides of the bunk to completely hide the inside, and set pillows down to basically form a blockade around the fort. 

“I am twenty-three,” Lance began, “I have my undergrads in college, my own job, and live with my boyfriends. And yet here I am, cuddling in a blanket fort, and I am not ashamed.” 

Shiro laughed along, and tightened his arms around Lance, resting his chin on Lance’s head, “And I’m twenty-five, cuddling my boyfriend in that same fort. And I’m definitely not ashamed,” Shiro countered. 

Lance just let his lips fall onto Shiro’s neck in swift pecks, giggling the entire time. 

Shiro laughed and pushed his head away, “That tickles.” 

“I just wanna love my boyfriend,” he chuckled back in a hushed whisper. 

Shiro arched a single eyebrow, “Go ahead.” 

Spurred on, Lance sat up, tugging his boyfriend along. He wormed his way into his boyfriend’s lap, so they were facing chest to chest. 

Pressing more kisses into Shiro’s neck, Lance let his hands thread themselves into the shaved sides of Shiro’s head. The only difference from before was these were long, toe curling kisses- that left little angry red spots. He made his way along, mouthing around Shiro’s jaw and up to his lips. 

Shiro let his eyes’ close and just let Lance explore, something his boyfriend loved. 

Lance was pretty open with his affection, whether in casual touches and intense up against the wall makeouts. He was fond of taking his sweet time, letting the moments last. Which neither Shiro and Keith were complaining about. They hadn’t gone too far, the relationship still fairly new, and Lance was adamant on waiting a bit. 

One annoying coworker of Shiro’s had rudely asked why he hadn’t dump Lance if he wasn’t doing anything like that. Shiro had seriously considered letting himself be fired for the chance to beat the daylights out of him. People would have expected him to calmly explain how sex isn’t required for romance, and he didn’t expect it from anyone at all. But in his opinion, that wasn’t his responsibility. This dude had been alive long enough to learn how to not be a dickhole, and it wasn’t his job to fix that. 

So instead he had just given him the most dead and Keith worthy stare until the guy got the message and left. 

It wasn’t like any of them were against it, they’ve actually had a lot of conversations about sex. It was a mutual agreement that there would be a someday. There was just never a moment to do so. 

Yes, Shiro and Keith had been doing the do for almost as long as they had been dating, and yeah they still do after Lance and them became official. But they’ve talked out how that didn’t make Lance any lesser in the relationship (which had initially been a big insecurity of Lance’s). Lance just felt like he wasn’t in a place to be intimate like that right now. 

And since he and Keith were normal freaking human beings, with -ya know- basic human empathy, they really didn’t care. 

Of course, this didn’t mean they didn’t check out Lance, he had the booty. Their boyfriend was fine as hell, and they loved to appreciate it. 

“Babe, we should probably go to bed,” he whispered against Lance’s lips, “We have a lot to do tomorrow.” 

Lance groaned and rolled his eyes saying, “Why’d you have to bring it up?” but nevertheless, he rolled off of Shiro’s lap and laid down, turning around to wrap his arms and legs around Keith. 

Shiro chuckled and followed suit, placing his arm over Lance’s waist. 

He nosed his head into the back of Lance’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent of cinnamon and vanilla as he left sleep claim him. 

 

\- 

 

Keith wasn’t a kids person. Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t an asshole. He would play nice with them and listen to their crazy stories. But he just wasn’t too fond of them. 

He especially wasn’t fond of being woken up at some god awful hour by three boney ass kids using his body as a trampoline. 

“Lance!” “Lance!” “Wake up!” “Buenos dias!” 

He let out an irritated groan as he raised the quilt to cover is head, refusing to accept this reality. 

They didn’t stop. 

“Lancey!” “Get up!” 

“I’m up! I’m up!” came his boyfriends sluggish reply, he felt him sit up- taking his body heat with him (he wasn’t very happy about that). 

Keith turned around, allowing his face to pop out from the blanket. 

On his boyfriend’s chest sat a little girl with long wavy dark brown hair, grinning like crazy as she beat on his chest. Down by his feet was another little girl who had a slightly lighter brown hair that was cut to about her chin, she was laughing as screamed at Lance to get up. On Lance’s lap a little boy with curly short hair and freckles sat on his knees, rocking side to side to annoy Lance into waking up. 

His boyfriend groaned as he squinted all around him, “Can one of you grab my glasses?” 

All three kids scrambled off him wildly, and ran off the bed (the girl with the long hair ran over Shiro’s chest with no shame), squealing and fighting for Lance’s glasses. 

Finally, the girl with the shorter hair apparently won and roughly pushed the glasses onto Lance’s face. Somehow the red frame manages to remain intact. 

“Oh, I missed you guys,” Lance chuckled as he dragged them all down for a group hug. 

“I’m hungry!” the boy complained. 

“Want me to make breakfast?” Lance asked, already knowing the answer. 

An overwhelming yes. 

Lance let himself be dragged off the bed, picking up the girl with the longer hair and resting her on his hip when she started to whine to be picked up. The other two hopped off as well, circling his legs. 

“C’’mon you too,” Lance said looking at him, “I see your eyes open.” 

He let out a long whine, as he decided to be annoying and literally roll himself off the bed (right over Shiro). 

“Who’s that?” the girl with the short hair asked. 

“That’s Keith, he’s one of my roomates,” Lance carefully answered. 

“What’s wrong with his hair?” the little boy politely asked. 

Lance laughed loudly, “I know, it’s horrible.” 

The girl in Lance’s arms studied him considerably, “I like it.” 

Looking down at her, Lance raised an eyebrow, “Then you’re just as weird as him.” 

Keith decided he liked her, “Stop picking on her, she’s my new favorite.” 

Lance rolled his eyes, “Whatever, mullet.” 

“Fooooood,” the little boy whined. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance waved him away with his free arm, “Let’s go.” 

The little group trekked downstairs, and into the homey kitchen. Keith settled himself down at the small dinette table and the long haired girl crawled her way into his lap. 

“She likes you,” Lance commented as he pushed around a spatula on the frying pan. 

He hummed in acknowledgement, the little girl on his lap playing with his hair. The boy sat on the kitchen counter, swinging his legs as the other girl punched his legs. 

“That’s a good thing,” Lance chuckled. Keith nodded in agreement. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, as she attempted to braid his hair from the front. 

“Nińa!” she answered, “I am five.” 

“Hi, I’m Keith,” he laughed, “I’m twenty-four.” 

“That’s like, so old,” she said. 

“I’m only a year younger than him,” Lance reminded her. 

“And you’re old too!” she countered. 

Lance just sighed. 

“And what about you guys?” Keith said, turning his attention to the two kids in the corner. 

“I’m Gina and this is my little brother Diego,” the girl said. 

“I’m only littler by three minutes,” the boy, Diego, cried in outrage. 

“Still littler!” she argued. 

“Nu-uh!” 

“Uh-hu!” 

“Nu-uh!” 

“Callate!” Lance scolded, “People are still sleeping.” 

“Sorryyyyy,” they said in unison. 

Lance shook his head before saying, “Breakfasts done.” 

They settled in to the worn wooden table that was placed in the adjoining room, stuffing their faces. 

“You make the best omelet,” Keith praised, practically foaming at the mouth eating his food. 

“I know,” Lance said with a smug smile, causing Keith to roll his eyes. 

“Hey, Lance,” Diego asked with his mouth full, “Can you bring us to soccer practice?” 

“Uh, sure,” he said, “When is it?” 

“At 11:00,” he said matter a factly. 

Lance nodded along, “Yeah sur- WAIT THAT’S IN TEN MINUTES!” 

The twins looked at each other before shrugging with a simple ‘oops.’ 

His boyfriend groaned, “Hurry up and get changed, I’ll get the keys.” 

With that, the two twins sprinted upstairs, trying to beat each other. Lance wasn’t too far behind, but at a much slower pace. Keith took his sweet time, carrying Nińa.

“Takashiiiiiiii,” Lanc drew out when he reached his room, peeking under the blankets. 

Shiro blearily looked up, “What?” he mumbled. 

“I need the keys, where are they?” Lance asked. 

“What? Why?” he looked confused, “Where are you going?” 

“Dropping off the twins at practice,” he answered. 

Shiro started getting up, “I’ll come.” 

“Ok, well hurry,” Lance said, as he pulled sweatpants over his boxers, “Its in a few minutes.” 

He sighed, “Of course it is.” 

Lance shrugged, pushing his feet into his slides, “Welcome to the McClains.” 

Shiro rolled of the bed, pulled on a shirt and tugged on his sneakers before grabbing the keys of the desk and tucking them into his pocket as he and Lance turned their attention to Keith. 

“What?” he asked.    
“Uh, put on some pants,” Lance said with a raised eyebrow.

Keith groaned as he handed Nińa over to Lance and put some basketball shorts on over his alien boxers. 

Nińa immediately started reaching for Keith, wanting him to be the one to hold her. He reluctantly took her back, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Ok, let’s go,” Lance said with a nod before the filed down the narrow stairs. 

Gina and Diego were stuffing the last bit of their stuff into their duffel bags in front of the door when the group met up. 

“Okay, ready, you little shits?” Lance asked, pulling the screen door shut behind them- making sure it was closed. The door was tricky. 

Gina rolled her eyes but they both nodded anyway, Shiro sighed. 

“Language, Lance.” 

Shiro had his back turned to him so he silently mocked him, causing the kids to giggle at his childish behavior. 

Shiro only shook his head as he sat in the passenger seat of the car and the kids climbed into the back. Lance however, was unlocking the car next to them and pulling out the booster seat for Nińa. 

Lance somehow got the thing in place and Nińa buckled in no time at all, before making sure the twins were buckled too. 

Keith has slid over the backseat so he was in their trunk, bizarrely comfortable as he pulled out his phone. 

Lance finally started the car, pulling out of the driveway and turning off the street. 

The park where practice was at was at least close by, so it only took a couple of minutes to get there and the twins were miraculously on time. 

When the twins ran out of the car, Keith climbed back over the seat and sat next to Nińa. 

“I want coffee,” Lance stated, pulling off in a different direction. 

Keith and Shiro nodded in agreement.

“Yes, please,” Keith begged. 

Lance navigated his way through the mess of streets and intersections easily. Keith and Shiro were hopelessly lost, but their boyfriend pulled into a Starbucks parking lot not too long after leaving the field. 

Keith helped Nińa out of the car seat, and carried her into the store- Shiro and Lance following. They made their way to the counter, talking calmly as they waited in line. However once they got to the counter, their boyfriend froze, staring at the barista. 

It was a girl with long blonde hair pulled up in a high ponytail. She had flawless skin, highlighted to the gods. Her eyebrows were perfectly groomed and her eyeshadow was completely on point. She had naturally long eyelashes, that gave her a doll like appearance. 

Keith had the time to notice this about her, because her and his boyfriend were locked in a stare down (one she was winning). 

“Lance,” she finally said, arching an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Nyma _ , _ ” his boyfriend replied. 

Keith only had one thought, between the gorgeous barista, his clearly shook boyfriend, and the random staring contest. 

_ What the actual fuck? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve been thinking about doing a weekly upload schedule and posting on a certain day, what day should it be?


	6. Chickens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tears, more explanations, and oops where’s the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy sooo I told myself “ahhh yes I’ll do Friday perfect day” and then it was Friday and I had the majority of this chapter done but no time to post it. And now it’s Tuesday...   
> I’m gonna aim for Friday’s but no promises.

“Where the  _ hell _ have you been?” came a scolding, cold voice. 

“Um…” he answered. 

Great. The best answer. Good job, Lance. 

She threw down the coffee she’d been holding, splattering across the floor. She lost the empty, calculating look she had before. Now she was pissed. 

“You go off to the fucking West coast,” she began ranting, “But oh don’t worry, you promised you’d call. And you did. And it was great. My best friend was happy and called me twice a week, telling me all about what he was doing and all the people he’s meeting. I was happy for you. Until you met some bleach blond asshole and were wiped off the face of the Earth.”

Lance was frozen, he didn’t know what to say or how to respond. Shiro and Keith stood there, swinging their heads from the girl and Lance, completely clueless. 

Seeing how Lance simply wasn’t responding, Nyma shook her head, shaking off her hand, “Whatever, Lance. I don’t have the time for this.” 

“I-I… wait!” he said, as she was about to walk into the back. 

She paused, not turning around, “ _ What _ , Lance?” 

“I- you’re right,” he said, “I should’ve- I don’t-” 

He sighed shaking his head, “I can explain. Just let me explain.” 

She finally turned around, “I’m about to be fired, we can talk about it after. This better be good, McClain.” 

Her manager exited the back door as soon as she said that, with a beyond done face, motioning for her to come with him. She didn’t seem bothered and followed him to the back. 

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, running a hand through his hair, “Holy fuck.” 

“Uh… did we just get her fired?” Shiro finally said. 

Lance waved him off, “Don’t worry, she goes through jobs like Keith goes through hairbrushes.” 

“I’m gonna ignore that right now, but only because  _ what the actual fuck _ ?” Keith asked. 

Lance sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Can we just go right now- we’re making a scene.” 

It was true, the Starbucks had filled up quite a bit- several impatient PTA moms and interested teenagers- all focusing on them. 

He grabbed his boyfriends’ hands, tugging them out of the store. When they reached the sidewalk, Lance sat himself down on the curb- face in his hands. 

“Hey, babe,” Keith began, rubbing circles onto Lance’s back, “What’s going on?” 

He shook his head, trying not to cry. Shiro sat next to them, all three on the curbside.  

They sat in silence, Lance attempting to put himself together enough to function like a basic human being while Shiro and Keith tried to provide moral support. 

Finally, he sighed, lifting his head as he wiped away any stray tears, “I’m okay.” 

“Talk to us, hun,” Shiro said. 

“Okay,” he said, “Nyma was like my childhood best friend. We were really close, ya know? And just. Everything happened.” 

Shiro nodded, “I’m sure she’ll understand.” 

Lance shrugged, insecure. 

“Okay, fucker,” said Nyma, bursting through a side door, “What happened?” 

He pushed himself to his feet, turning to face her but eyes remaining on the floor. 

“Um, so…” he started, “A lot happened.” 

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” she deadpanned, snapping her gum. 

“Well, remember when you were talking about Lo-lo- my ex?” 

She nodded. 

“You were, uh, right about him being an asshole,” he left it at that, knowing Nyma could figure it out. 

Before he knew what was happening, he was being forced into a bear hug with the taller girl, “I need his address.” 

“What? Why?” he pushed away, suddenly confused. 

“Because I’m gonna set the dickwad on fire,” she said, completely calm. Keith cheered in the background. 

“And who are they?” Nyma asked, looking over Lance. 

“Uhhhh,” he drawled out, “Would you believe they were missionaries?” 

She turned her sharp gaze onto him, “No, Lance. No, I would not.” 

He worried on his bottom lip as she meticulously surveyed his boyfriends before turning to face him again. 

“Why do you always get the hot ones?” she complained. 

Lance chuckled as his stress melted away, “It’s my charm.” 

“We’ve watched you fall out of bed and decided to just nap on the floor because you were too lazy to get up,” Keith reminded him. 

“It was very graceful,” he defended. 

“As newborn deer,” Shiro replied making Keith laugh. 

Nyma shook her head, “Not fair.” 

“What about your husband?” Lance asked. 

She shrugged, “I love Rolo but these two are some fine pieces of ass.” 

“I’m sure he’d love for me to tell him that,” he said. 

“You know damn well Rolo would agree,” she shot back.

Lance’s head fell backwards as he let out a deep hearty laugh, “Yeah probably.” 

“Anyway,” he changed the subject, “These are my ‘hot pieces of ass,’ Shiro and Keith.” 

Nodding, she said, “As beautiful as they are, you know what I have to do.” Lance sighed. 

She pulled out her phone, “Fuck I gotta find it.” 

Keith looked to Shiro with a confused expression to which he shrugged in response. He shuffled a bit closer to Shiro, suddenly scared. 

“Aha!” she outburst, “Ahem. To any of Lance Alejandro McClains future lovers, as his childhood friend and self proclaimed guardian angel, it is henceforth my duty to take care of the dumbass. Any harm, emotional or physical, to be brought to Lance as a direct result of you will result in hospitalization and/or death.” 

Shiro and Keith blinked and Lance hissed out a “Nyma!” 

“And given that, I’m gonna have to shank that lotion dude.” 

Keith fist bumped her, “Shiro wouldn’t let me, said I’d get arrested.” 

“Because you would,” Shiro exclaimed, “And I’m not bailing you out again!” 

He rolled his eyes, “It would’ve been fine.”

“Don’t worry,” Nyma said, “I can go to jail for a bit.” 

Keith smirked, “I like you.” 

“Who doesn’t?” she said smugly. 

“Um, Haggar?” Lance brought up. 

“Fuck that bitch!” she snapped. 

“Who’s Haggar?” Keith questioned. 

Lance huffed, “She was our vice principal. A certified psycho.” 

“She suspended us for high fiving!” Nyma ranted. 

“Shit, remember when I got detention for eating ramen at lunch?” he continued. 

“Remember how red her face was when we stuck chickens in her office!” Nyma cackled. 

“Holy fuck yes, it was so worth it!” he laughed. 

“What the hell was your life like?” Keith laughed along. 

“Ay, we loved pranks,” he said. 

Shiro shook his head, “You sound like a terror to of had in class.” 

“Probably,” he shrugged, “Can we go to that cafe around the corner?” 

“Oh yeah!” Nyma said, “I’m pretty sure this week’s special was garlic knots.” 

Lance did a happy dance (his obsession with garlic knots was no secret), singing “Let’s go let’s go let’s go.” 

Nyma and Keith rolled their eyes in synchronization, and Lance unlocked the car. Nyma jumped immediately into the passenger side so his boyfriends shuffled into the backseat. 

It was a quick drive over, less than five minutes and they settled down at an outdoor table. 

  
  
  


“Oh my god, look at this!” Nyma laughed showing another picture to the group, as she sipped her lemonade. 

The photo was of Lance at pride, he was bent over, his purple and pink tutu tipped up revealing his black spandex and that he had “Bottom bitch” painted on his ass cheeks. 

“Nymaaaa,” he whined, his cheeks doing their best impression of a lobster.

“To be clear!” he turned to his boyfriends, “It was a dare.” 

They didn’t care, too busy laughing their asses off. 

“Lance, I literally love you,” said Keith wiping away his tears. 

He dropped his face into his hands, “I don’t love you right now.” 

Shiro rubbed Lance’s back while he rolled his eyes before checking his watch. 

“Hey, Lance, when do you have to pick up the twins?” Shiro drawled. 

“Uhhhhh,” he said as he pulled out his phone, “Ten minutes ago…” 

He turned to Nyma, “We have to go.” 

She waved him away, “I expect to be called at least once a week, hoe.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckled, pulling out the car keys, “You got it.” 

He pulled her into a tight hug, “Love you, whore.” 

“Love you more, slut,” she replied. 

Nyma called an uber and Lance started the car, as Keith claimed the passenger seat and Shiro grumbled his way into the backseat. They waved to Nyma as they pulled away. 

  
  


Needless to say, the twins were not happy. 


	7. Chili Cheese Fries and 21 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is totally not a wimp. Totally. He was just avoiding his family for very logical reasons he couldn't think of right now. 
> 
> *read note for warnings*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACK FROM THE DEAD BIATCHESSSS. Sorry, that I was like, "Oh yeah, I finna update every week," and then I dipped for like three weeks. TBH school be whooping my ass and I'm just fing trying. I'm gonna try and update soon, but honestly no promises. A huge problem is that me and all my shining glory, lost my chromebook charger for the umpteenth time so I can really only use my chromebook at school cuz they have chargers. And since I only have study hall every other day I have like no times. But I just uncovered my aunt's old laptop and it's decently functional so yay. Anyway, on to the important bits: 
> 
> THERE'S AN END IN SIGHT!!! 2,901 miles will be over (honestly pretty soon). I'm debating the fact that I might post a few oneshots (probably nsfw and all that fun stuff) but other than that, this series will be over. 
> 
> WARNINGS: This chapter contains nsfw themes, mainly just... like kind of? kink negotiation? Idk thought I should mention it. It'll be VERY obvious when that comes up cuz I have like no tact heheh. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

“How do you forget about your own brother?” Diego cried, and Gina nodded along, “You left Nińa with some random person too!” 

“Oh, hush,” Lance waved him off, focusing on the road, “Mrs. Cipollo has been watching the McClains since before I was born.” 

He looked out the window grumbling, “She smells weird.” 

“Ay, respect your elders,” Lance scolded, “She’s a nice lady who’s helped us out more times than I could count.” 

Diego rolled his eyes but gave a meek, “Sorry.” 

“Eh, it’s fine,” chuckled Lance, “She does smell weird.” 

“Hey!” Gina complained, “You can say that but we can’t?” 

He nodded, “Exactly.” 

“Uncle Lance,” Nińa said. 

“Yeah?” 

“Why does your friend have that scar on his face?” she said, looking curiously at Shiro. 

“Oh, well,” he looked over to Shiro, evil grin in place.  

Shiro nodded, sighing. 

“Shiro is a dumbass,” he cackled, “When he was like fifteen, him and his friends snuck into private property because there was a huge hill. They went sledding down the hill and Shiro crashed into a tree.” 

The whole car, excluding Shiro, dissolved into fits of giggles while Shiro glowered out the window. 

They pulled into Lance’s driveway, “Alright, get out of my car.” 

Nińa and the twins hopped out, running back into the house and Lance pulled back out, turning to flash a hopefully convincing smile to his boyfriends. 

“What are we doing?” Shiro said with an arched eyebrow. 

“Well…” he drawled, “I don’t wanna deal with the fam yet, so, I was thinking we could like. I don’t know, go out?” 

“Are you asking us out on a date?” said Keith, smirking. 

He looked back to the windshield, rubbing the back of his neck, “Um maybe?” 

“I expect to be taken to the best spot this town has to offer,” Keith said. 

Lance straightened up, “I know just the place!” 

 

-

  
  


“Booth for three, please,” he politely asked the hostess. 

It was a brightly lit diner, adorned with black and white checkered tile and red glossy booths. It was mostly empty save for a man ordering at the bar and two teen girls eating and laughing with an older woman. 

They were led to a booth near a big window, light streaming in comfortably. 

“We are here for one reason, and one reason only,” said Lance, holding up one finger for dramatic effect, “The chili cheese fries.” 

Keith snorted, “Is that it?” 

He shrugged, “And maybe the milkshakes too.” 

He sat directly across from Shiro and Keith, using the extra space to his right for their bags and jackets. Leaning his elbow on the table, he moved a bit closer and his boyfriends mimicked him. 

“So, I wanted to talk to you guys,” he started, looking down at his hand. 

“What’s up?” Shiro responded, threading his hand in with Lance’s. 

“I want to tell my family about us,” he sighed, “But I have no clue how I’m going to, ya know? Do I just pop down one morning and be like ‘oh yeah, btw Mami me and the missionaries upstairs are dating?’ Or do I not say anything, just make out with you guys in the dining room? I could do it over text when we get back home.” 

He bit his lip, going through the possibilities. 

Keith’s hand joined Shiro’s, “Look at us.” 

Hesitantly, he met their gazes, switching between the piercing violet and reassuring gray. 

“Whatever you choose, no matter if it’s us fucking on the kitchen counter, we’ll support you,” Keith fiercely proclaimed. 

Lance felt his cheeks go hot as he swatted his shoulder, “I would never!” 

“I know babe,” Keith chuckled, “Just wanted to make you blush.” 

He looked away, trying his best to ignore Keith’s shit-eating grin just as the waitress came up to their table. 

Ordering three sets of chili fries and a few shakes, they were shortly left back on their own. 

“So what’s the most cliche date things we can do?” Shiro asked. 

Lance hummed, resting his head in his hands, “I don’t know? 21 Questions?” 

“Okay,” Keith nodded along, “But let’s make it more fun.” 

He raised an eyebrow, “How?” 

“The questions have to be riske. Scandalous,” Keith challenged. 

“Sometimes you’re scary, Keith,” said Shiro before he sighed, “But I’m game.” 

Lance let out a quiet groan before nodding. 

A smirk grew on Keith’s face as he got his way, “Okay, I’ll go first.” 

He rolled his eyes, of course Keith would. 

“When was your guys’ first time?” Keith said nonchalantly, causing Lance to choke on his spit. 

Shiro sighed, “You already know. It was my first boyfriend, Adam.” 

“Why’d you guys break up?” Lance asked, “If- uh- you don’t mind.” 

“No, it’s fine,” he shook his head, “We just… mutually agreed we weren’t right for each other romantically, we’re still friends.” 

Lance nodded, luckily being saved from having to say anything else by the waitress as she handed out their milkshakes. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” he said before taking a sip. 

Keith had gotten oreo (with Lactaid), Shiro a plain vanilla, and Lance went for his ever favorite- chocolate. 

So maybe Lance had a bit of a  _ major _ sweet tooth, which was very obvious given that he was practically moaning around his straw.

Lance also being quite oblivious didn’t notice how… bothered his boyfriends were by the sounds. 

Shiro cleared his throat, “So, uh… you like it?” 

“Yeah, wanna try some?” he pushed his shake over. 

More to stop his boyfriend from making any more of those… sounds, Shiro tested the milkshake, nodding, “Yup… that is a milkshake.” 

Snickering, Keith said, “No, shit.” 

“Anyway, Lance,” Keith redirected the conversation, “When did you cash in your V-Card?” 

His cheeks flushed a brilliant red, “Um, it was in college. This girl I dated for like, I don’t know, six months. Her name was Plaxum.” 

“Hmm, less juicy than I hoped for,” Keith said before shrugging, “Takashi your turn.” 

Shiro hummed, toying with his straw, “I don’t know? First kiss.” 

“Mary-Louise Williams,” Lance said, “Under the slide, in the seventh grade.” 

“How stereotypical of you,” Keith teased, “Um, it was this guy, Michael, freshman year of high school.” 

“Keith was little bit of a man-whore in high school,” Shiro chuckled, “Just a little bit.” 

Lance giggled along, “My turn, okay. Um, first… love?” 

“Probably Adam,” Shiro said, shrugging. 

“Honestly?” Keith asked, “It was Shiro.” 

Lance cooed, “Awww, baby!” 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Now name a kink.”

He buried his face in his hands, “Really, Keith?!” 

His mullet boyfriend only responded with a devilish grin, “Of course, babe.” 

“I’ll go first,” Keith offered, but his tone wasn’t reassuring- more evil, “I’m into bondage.” 

_ Holy shit _ , this was not okay so not fucking okay. Admittedly, Lance was bit more on the innocent side of sex. Especially BDSM. Like  _ especially _ BDSM. He wouldn’t go as far as to say that he was completely unaware of that whole shebang, he was an adult. But his most non-vanilla sex to date was that one time he fucked in a shower. And that wasn’t even all the way. 

Lance could just _ feel _ how much of a noob he was right now. He knew, rationally, that Shiro and Keith would never make fun of him or judge him for being inexperienced, but that didn’t stop him from feeling self-conscious. 

Shiro shrugged, “I don’t know, probably bondage too.” 

Which, of course, was really Shiro noticing how nervous his boyfriend was and not wanting to freak him out. 

Feeling his boyfriends’ eyes on him, he looked out the window, picking on his jeans, “I don’t really know. Never really… ya know, tried anything.” 

And honestly, thank every deity known to mankind, because bless this beautiful waitress and her perfect timing. The fries were here! 

Eager to change the subject, Lance dove into his fries- scalding his tongue but whatever, “This is the shit!” 

“You were right,” Shiro said, “These are the best chili fries I’ve ever had.” 

Lance shrugged, but smiled, “I’m always right.” 

Electing to just roll his eyes, Keith kept eating his fries. 

Lance managed to steer the subject away from the 21 Questions, thank god. And they ended up having a successful date. He pried more embarrassing stories from the two (and unashamedly supplying his own). All in all, they stayed in the restaurant for around an hour, just talking. Mainly avoiding the subject of Lance’s family. 

And Lance would like to go on witness and say, that he never claimed he was smart. Maybe in the book smart or even street smart way. But never in the way in that he said some dumb ass shit sometimes. 

But because guess what, he was a grown ass man and could handle the consequences (even if he was a little scared of his mama). And he could so do this. 

And yeah, maybe he did stay in the car for a solid five/ten (half an hour) minutes trying not to cry like a baby. 

But he got out of the car (after a few tries), and he made it to the porch stairs. 

He could totally do this. 

Yeah. 

_ Totally. _

  
  
  


Just… maybe give him some time to open the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway so yeah, as I said before, I'm thinking about adding some nsfw oneshots once I finish 2,901 miles. This would probably be like their first time with each other and just random stuff. I want to do apart from the main plot because A) I don't see myself really fitting it into the plot and B) it'd just be easier for me. Lemme know what you think. If ya'll want I can try and fit it into 2,901 miles, or I can just leave it separate. Or whatever you guys think of. Your opinion matters to me :)


	8. The McClains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the McClains and all the chaos they bring with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we have reached the end of the line. And like I said before, I may post some random one-shots to go along with the series, but this is the last big plot piece. 
> 
> This chapter made me miss my mom, like a lot. Not gonna lie I cried a lot. 
> 
> This series has meant a lot to me, and it's definitely has had it's ups and downs. *more at the end about that* 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and keep a look out for my future works because I already have some things in the works ;)

“Lance!” came a loud, boisterous voice, “Get your ass inside this house.” 

He breathed out a loud sigh, whether in relief or annoyance he wasn’t sure, “Leo.” 

Leo, his brother, stood smiling with only the screen door between them, “Get inside, asshole.” 

Gifting an apologetic smile, he pulled open the door before turning back to wave his boyfriends inside. 

“Leo, these are my boyfriends,” he said, “But don’t tell Mamí, she thinks they’re missionaries.” 

Leo blinked, looking his brother up and down, “How’d you pull that one off?” 

“I have literally no fucking clue,” he shrugged. 

“Um, hi,” Shiro waved, while Keith stood quietly next to him, “We’re gonna go upstairs, into the room.” 

Nodding, he said, “Okay, love you.” 

He turned his attention back to Leo, “So… how’ve things been?” 

Leo rolled his eyes, instead choosing to punch his shoulder, “You left us, dumbass. It sucked.” 

“Lo siento,” Lance shrugged, walking inside, “I was actually gonna talk about it at dinner.” 

Leo rolled his eyes again, closing the door, “Better have a good reason or nothing will stop Lu from ripping your ass apart.” 

Groaning, he said, “I do, I swear. When is she getting here?” 

“A little before dinner,” Leo replied. 

Lance nodded, “I’m gonna go try and take a nap.” 

“Whatever, use protection,” Leo called after him. 

Lance simply elected to flash a very meaningful and simple sign over his shoulder involving his middle finger. 

He still heard Leo’s booming laughter downstairs as he reached his room. 

Making sure to shut the door completely, Lance plopped on his bed, falling between his two boyfriends. 

“I’m ready for fucking death,” he complained, ignoring Shiro’s tutting. 

“Can we just go to sleep,” he nuzzled his way into the crook of Keith’s neck, “For like ever.” 

“Me too, babe,” Keith replied, rubbing his back. 

Shiro curled towards them, slinging an arm around them both. 

  
  
  


The thing about naps is that as lovely as they are, most of the time you wake up feeling like shit. There’s an awful taste in your mouth, your head hurts, and your joints ache. Needless to say, Lance wasn’t at his best. 

He rolled onto his back groaning and stretching his arms above him. He laid there for a while, groggily glaring at the ceiling. 

Numbly, he pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket, the time reading as 4:20. 

He chuckled to himself, drawing Keith out of his sleep. 

“What?” Keith sleepily whispered. 

“4:20,” he giggled, showing his phone. 

Keith groaned, rolling over so his arm was around Lance’s waist and his head buried in his chest, “Babe, shhhhh.” 

Lance quieted down, wiping his eyes as he scrolled through his instagram feed. 

Both of his boyfriends had their arms wrapped around him, cradling him on all sides. Jokingly, he wondered if he looked like a body pillow. 

He let them lay there for about half an hour more before he slipped out of their hold and trudged to the bathroom. 

Once there, he blankly stared at his reflection as he brushed his teeth before he washed his face, rubbing in some moisturizer. 

Returning to his room, he quietly slipped on some blue jeans over his boxers and turned to his boyfriends. 

“Hey, babe,” he whispered, nudging Shiro. 

It didn’t take much to wake his older boyfriend, he had always been a light sleeper. 

“Hmm?” Shiro hummed. 

“Wakey wakey,” he said in a sing-song voice. “Time to get up.” 

Shiro sluggily opened his eyes, rubbing his eyes. 

Lance crawled over Shiro to reach his fire cracker boyfriend, pushing him over. With an evil giggle, he leaned over and blew directly in his boyfriends ear.

Immediately, Keith shot up, pushing the hysterical Lance off the bed, “I fucking hate you.” 

He laid on the ground, still laughing his ass off as Shiro shook his head in disappointment while Keith grumbled all the way to the bathroom, his hair a poofed up mess. 

Peeling himself off the ground, Lance sat down on the edge of his bed. He opened his phone back up to pass the time. 

“Not gonna lie,” Keith began, walking back in the room, “Seeing your brother was really weird.” 

He chuckled, “Yeah, we get that a lot.” 

Keith stepped into some black skinny jeans, combing his fingers through his hair roughly. Shiro hadn’t bothered taking off his sweats, so he just swapped them for a nicer pair of jeans. 

“Okay,” Lance said, pushing a kiss against Keith’s cheek, “Let’s go meet the fam.” 

He tugged both his significant others down the stairs by their hands, but dropped them before they entered the kitchen. 

“Ay, Mamí,” he said appreciatively, “This looks good.” 

His mother chuckled, pulling him down by the shoulder to kiss his cheek, “Of course it does.” 

Grabbing a few plates, he carried them to the dining room. Him and his boyfriends helped set the table while his mother called for the kids to wash their hands. 

The dining table was huge, and the chairs were mitch matched- different woods and sizes. There was two high chairs that fit on a corner of the table, and someone had pulled the computer chair from the basement since there was more people than normal. 

Eventually, Camila and Carlos- two siblings Shiro and Keith hadn’t met yet- entered the kitchen and practically attacked Lance. 

“You idiot,” Carlos jabbed, while Camila simply opted to punch him in his gut. 

“You little diabla,” he growled, holding his stomach. 

She shrugged, before grabbing a stack of plates to set the table, Carlos followed with the silverware and a dirty look trained directly at Lance. 

Lance sighed, turning to his boyfriends, “Well, that went great.” 

“Don’t worry,” Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder, “They’ll come around.” 

“Yeah, I hope so,” he trailed off. 

“Mijo,” called his mom, “Come here, I need to talk to you.” 

He reluctantly stepped away from his boyfriends, following his mom to the front porch. His mom sat down on the step, patting the spot next to her. He settled down, fiddling with the hem of his sleeves. 

“Which one is it?” she asked, looking at him with an amused smile. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, “Huh?” 

“Which one of those two men you brought home do you love?”  

He froze. Of course, he could never get past his mom, “Um… both?” 

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him curiously, “And do they know?” 

Nodding, he kept his gaze down to the ground. 

“And do they love you back?” she said. 

Again, he nodded. 

She looked him over, “Does that mean you are dating them?” 

“Yeah,” he said with a soft smile. 

She nodded to herself, “I can tell they make you happy, that’s all I want for my baby.” 

He let out a low chuckle, “Thanks, Mamá.” 

“Okay, let’s back inside now,” she patted his knee, “Mateo and your sisters will be here soon.” 

Helping his mother up, he led them back into the house- shooting his boyfriends a ‘thumbs up’ sign. 

By this point, the table was completely set with all of the food and they were just waiting on the rest of Lance’s siblings to show up. 

Carlos, Diego, Gina, Camila, and Nińa were already sitting at the table, talking amicably. Leo was next to them, waiting on his phone. 

Lance walked over to sit next to Leo, his boyfriends following his lead and sitting across the table from them. 

“So, little bro,” Leo started, “How’s life in Cali.” 

Rolling his eyes, “Great since you’re not there.” 

  
  


Admittedly, it was pretty trippy sitting across from the two identical twins. Keith caught himself staring more than a few times. Maybe he didn’t expect just how alike they looked. Literal mirror image, they even had similar haircuts- Leo’s was a tad longer. He found himself searching for little differences, so he could tell the two apart. So far, he saw that Leo had a dark beauty mark on the side of his nose and Lance had one right below his left eye. 

He nudged Shiro, “This is kinda freaky.” 

“I know what you mean,” Shiro whispered back. 

The twins were chatting with each other, none the wiser about Shiro and Keith’s bafflement. Or maybe they were just used to it. 

“Lance Alejandro McClain,” came a sudden sharp voice from the driveway, “You have a lot of explaining to do.” 

Keith followed the voice to a girl who stood in the doorway, arms crossed. She wore her long curly hair up in a ponytail, and she fixed Lance with a deadly glare. If Lance were a girl, this is exactly what she would like. She had the same thin long nose, and vibrant blue eyes. She was tall and it she carried herself very deliberately. Random patterns of beauty marks littered her face and she gave off an aura of “fuck with me” in thick waves. 

All in all, terrifying. 

“Good luck, man,” Leo whispered. 

Lance gulped, “Uh, hey Lu!” 

“Don’t give me that ‘hey, Lu’ BS,” she snapped, squaring her shoulders, “Where the hell have you been?” 

“California,” his boyfriend said in a meek voice. 

The girl’s glare intensified, “Don’t joke right now, explain yourself.” 

Lance looked down at the table, “I will when everyone gets here, okay?” 

Her glare softened, and instead she looked at him like she was trying to put pieces of a puzzle together, and said a soft, “Oh.” 

She met her other twin’s gaze, and Leo and her looked like they were reaching the same conclusion. 

All this went down while Shiro and Keith sat, very awkwardly, across the table. Keith settled his hand down on Shiro’s leg, whether for comfort or just to be grounded he wasn’t sure. 

Lupe, the girl, sat down next to Lance and Leo and she wordlessy rested her hand on Lance’s shoulder. Like she automatically knew everything. 

Maybe she did. 

“Love you, you twerp,” she said, rubbing his back. 

The three chatted a bit, while Keith kept on whispering to Shiro and begging to leave. 

“We shouldn’t be here,” he hissed, “I don’t  _ want _ to be here.” 

Shiro sighed, rolling his eyes, “That’s not true, we’re here for Lance.” 

Keith turned his head to look at Lance, “Fine.” 

Just then, the sound of the door being opened a lot of people’s voices filled the air. In walked two hyper toddlers, a woman with short curly hair, a man who looked literally exhausted, a much much older woman, another woman who had similar glasses to Lance, and Lance’s mother. 

He sat there, numbly blinking at the very sudden shock wave of people. In the span of minutes, both the woman and man welcomed Lance, the toddlers were sat in the high chairs, Lance had yelled, “Abuelita!” and practically jumped into the older woman’s arms (not literally), and was promptly smacked by the older woman for “hurting her poor heart.” 

Next thing he knew, his hand was being grabbed by the old woman and Shiro had a hold of his other hand and they were saying grace. 

Keith was really an atheist, but he sat there politely with his head down. It was pretty apparent that saying grace and praying was important to the family, and he had witnessed Lance doing it more than a few times on his own. 

Once it was finished, he slowly dropped his hands and began trying his food. 

And holy god, maybe Keith was ready to convert to whatever religion the McClain’s were because this food was heavenly. He would gladly become a priest and lead sermons if it meant he could have more of Ms. McClains cooking. 

Shiro was on the same page as him, judging from the blissed look on his face when he ate the food.

It seemed the  _ whole family _ was on the same page, because not a single word was said as everyone gobbled down the gorgeous dinner in front of them. 

In fact, it was a whole ten minutes before anyone spoke- and that was only when their first helping had been cleared and they had finished their second. 

“So, Lance,” said the woman with the short hair, “Where have you been?” 

Lance slowly lowered his spoon, shrinking into himself a bit, “Oh, yeah.  _ That _ .”

  
  
  


He had almost forgotten. Once Lupe had calmed down, he let himself be swept up with the thrill of seeing his family again and had just gotten lost. And now, he could feel the burning stares, some angry, some worried. He kept his gaze on the plate before him, suddenly losing his appetite. 

He just couldn’t bring himself to look at his family. He couldn’t look at his Abuela’s kind eyes, or Mariana’s protective glare, Mateo’s concerned frown. Anita and Lupe had probably already figured it out, and would just look at him with support. Leo would give him a cheesy thumbs up. And the little ones, Gina, Camila, Diego, Nińa, and Carlos, would look at him all with the same perceptive eyes. And god the youngest twins, Jorge and Josephina, probably didn’t even remember him. His Mamá would look at him and he would just know that everything would be okay, no matter what. And his boyfriends, Shiro would smile reassuringly while Keith would just give him a look that said he believed in him. 

And he just couldn’t look. 

Partly because his eyes were filling with tears alarmingly fast, and everyone would all just be a blurry mess anyway. 

He hastily whipped at his eyes, not letting any tears fall. 

“Um, so,” he said with a watery voice, “A lot happened.”    
He didn’t think he could do this, he wasn’t strong anymore. He didn’t have his backbone, Lotor had ripped it right out of him. He wasn’t Lance anymore. 

A strong and steady hand landed itself on his shoulder, warm and familiar. He slowly turned around to see his Mamá standing behind him, her own tears streaming and she smiled at him. 

“I know, mijo.” 

The dam broke. 

His chair clattered to the floor as he pushed himself up and buried his face into his mother’s chest. And, oh god, it was ugly. 

Lance McClain had always been an ugly crier, and right now he was at his ugliest. Heaving deep sobs escaped, snot dripping down, and his Mamá’s arms only tightened around him. Within seconds, he felt more hands and arms come around him. His family surrounding him. The younger ones clung to his legs, just one big pile of McClains. 

Not a single face was dry, especially not Shiro and Keith’s who still sat at the table, watching the scene and just were happy that Lance had his family. Eventually, the McClain cry pile disbanded and they sat back down in their seats. 

Lance was basically shaking like a leaf, Lupe and Leo holding his hands. And slowly he turned his face to his boyfriends

His eyes were puffed up and red but he still smiled when he said, “By the way, these two are Shiro and Keith and they make me really happy.” 

Keith and Shiro sported matching cheek-splitting grins, as they were immediately accepted into the family. 

“Damn,” Anita, one of Lance’s older sisters complained, “Lance lands himself two gorgeous guys and I can’t even find one.” 

The whole table erupted into hearty laughter and the family continues on, the hours flying by and dragging late into the night. 

  
  
  


Lance was tucking his clothes his Mamá washed and folded for him into his suitcase, bobbing his head to the music playing through his headphones. Yes, his mom would still folds his laundry, sue him. He was a Mama’s boy.  

Shiro had already packed last night, because he was annoyingly productive. Keith didn’t pack and just dumped his shit into the trunk. 

They were leaving in a little bit, and he was well aware of how close he was cutting it. He shoves his last pair of socks into the corner, before using all of his strength to zip the suitcase closed. He collapsed onto the bed after, not wanting to say goodbye. 

That’s how his boyfriend’s found him, lying on his back as he stared up at his ceiling. 

“You ready?” Shiro asked. Keith was focused on his phone, playing pokemon go. 

He sighed, nodding. He rolled off the bed and pulled his suitcase onto the floor. He slowly followed Keith and Shiro, looking around the room. He was trying to drink up as much of the house he could, he didn’t have the chance to last time he visited. But he knew he’d be coming back, there was nothing in the world that would stop him. But he also knew it’d be at least a few months. 

His suitcase clanked against each stair, and his eyes followed the pictures that covered the walls. Every school picture, every birthday, family reunions, holidays. His childhood was written on the walls, and each one brought back flashes of memories. The summer he had his first kiss, the Halloween him and his siblings ran screaming all the way home because they got too freaked, his graduation, that one Christmas he got a drawing tablet and just sat and happy cried for five minutes. 

His whole family was by the door and it was basically an assembly line of hugs and tears. 

“I’ll be back,” he promised for the tenth time, as he was held in a bone crushing hug by his Abuela. 

He walked to the car, sliding his suitcase into the trunk as Shiro started the car. Keith was in the passenger seat, still on his phone and Lance hopped into the back seat. They were in a comfortable, if a little morose silence. He leaned forward so he was hovering over the center console between Keith and Shiro. 

Shiro looked at him, as if he was worried that he would break down crying. 

Lance just gave him a small smile, “It’ll be okay.” Keith wordlessly rested his hand on his shoulder. 

This time, Lance knew everything would be okay. Not great and fantastic or horrible sad. It would be just okay. 

And it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else wants to join the McClain Cry Pile? Definitely me. 
> 
> So, I'm sure many of you guys can tell but this series has been a whole lot. This is my first series I've ever finished, my biggest project so far. I am so proud of this, even though there's a lot I want to fix. As for the downs... well for a while I hated this fic. I think I understand why rememberflowers had to take a break with this fic. I loved it when I started, I loved writing this. It was so much fun, and I loved the plot. And then it dragged on and on. And it's a much different thing to casually read a chapter when it comes out, then it is to spend countless hours writing and editing and just staring at the same block of text. And I think you guys could tell when I started hating it. I talked to someone and they said they could tell because my paragraphs got shorter, my chapters got shorter, the sentences were bland, and everything was just not as good as it could have been. This specific fic ended up being really hard to write and just emotionally exhausting. I didn't want to write because it was just so draining. I really started to hate this fic, and just hate writing in general. I had the first 700 or so words of this fic done for weeks before I finished the rest today, and at first it was the same draining, exhausting piece. But I don't know why towards the end I really started to love this fic again, maybe I was nostalgic from how far I've come or if it was just how it ended. But I really love this fic again :) 
> 
> I just wanted to be honest with you guys, because it wasn't fair to not give an explanation. 
> 
> On to happier things, as I said before, I have some upcoming fics that'll be coming out real soon. I have this AU I've been working on for months, as well as I am working with might_suck_but_thats_ok and we're working on Apollo's White Raven (which you can find in my works). You guys should check it out, and keep on the look out for some of the new things I'll be posting. 
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for being with me for the long ass ride this fic was :)


End file.
